


Of books and closets

by vonKrolock (Mauness)



Series: Originally posted elsewhere ~ multiple fandoms [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closets, Getting Together, M/M, Sirius seeks revenche, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/vonKrolock
Summary: Romantic antics and humor mixed with (books and) closets. Written, as a gift for someone on an other site.English is not my first language.





	Of books and closets

Familiar groans come from the bed next to me, apparantly Sirius doesn't want to get up. Again. Never in my five years at Hogwarts have I ever heard him wake up in any kind of glee. I have grown so used to the sound, that not hearing it would be strange.  
After I finish getting ready, I wake up Sirius. 'Go away.'   
I sigh. 'You will miss class, Pads.''Not my problem.''James is going to ask Lily out.'  
A lie, however it is only for his own good and not a far stretched lie. As I expected, Sirius is up in no time. He asks me where James is. I smile and walk out of the room.  
The first classes I have on my own since I am the most ambitious of the four of us. That means safety for a while.I have lunch in the great hall and I hear a familiar voice almost immediately after I sit down at the Gryffindor table. It calls my name from the entrance. I don't need to look up to know that this doesn't look good for me. However, I can't dogde Sirius all day. Running away will not help me. Sirius sits down next to me. 'What do you think that was good for?' He asks indignant.  
'You needed to go to class,' I answer.  
'I am not into school and books like you are Moony. I don't mind skipping classes.'   
'Hey!' I say, slightly offended.  
Sirius just smiles pointedly. I sigh. 'Nevertheless,' I start again. 'It is not good to miss the early classes just because you can. You really should thank me for waking you up every morning.'  
Then I notice a glint awakening in his eyes. 'Oh, maybe I will.' he smiles. 'In my way,'  
'Uh oh,' I say. 'I don't know if i should be glad for-'  
'Better than nothing right,' He grins.  
I shake my head. Hesistantily, I sit next to him in the next double class we have. Peter, James and Lily already sit next to someone, so I barely have a choice anyways. Not that I mind it a lot. I only really don't want to know what his way is. I know him. My mind is not to the actual lesson. I am way too distracted by Sirius himself. By my own mind about him.   
After classes, Sirius, James, Peter and I hang out together in the common room. Like usual. I make my homework and see Sirius looking at me, while he is planning some sort of stupid plan with James. Sometimes I wonder why I befriended them in the first place, but they have their perks. This time James and Peter get the necessarily prank stuff. They get up and leave towards the kitchen. That leaves me and Sirius alone.  
His grin from before gets bigger. 'So Moony,' He starts. 'Are you afraid of closets?'  
I look up from my homework with a hint of panic in my eyes. That was not supposed to come out. How did he- Wait. He probably means it differently. I can be stupid sometimes. 'No?'  
A strange question asked at a random moment. The same glint as earlier today sparkles in his eyes. 'Good.'  
'Seriously. Why did you ask?'  
'Oh, for no reason,' Sirius starts. 'I just wondered what you would think if the two of us would be locked up in a closet?'  
'I.. uh,' I feel my face heaten up. 'Why?'  
Sirius look tells me he knows enough. There goes our friendship. 'Well, no need for closets when we have bedrooms.'  
Not what I expected. 'Eh..'  
Good answer, Remus. Sirius just smiles and takes me with him to our bedroom. My homework lies forgotten in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius closes the door behind us and sits next to me on my bed. He turns his face closer to me and whispers 'Luckily we have silencing charms,' before he kisses me.


End file.
